


ART - Cat and Mouse

by Tarlan



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Community: casestory, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Guineamania's story, Cat and Mouse, for Casestory 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152963) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



I was a little late to the _art selection_ party again but I'd been wanting to watch **Les Miserables** and picking this story /fandom gave me the perfect opportunity :)

Deciding what art to create was easy as the whole story revolves around ART, and I loved the idea of Grantaire painting Enjolras. This was a modern AU but I wanted to bring in elements from the original movie so I chose the tricolour cockade and the French flag.

**Click on cover, wallpapers, and dividers for larger images**

**Story Cover**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/684347/684347_original.jpg)

**Grantaire and Enjolras - Wallpaper**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/687120/687120_original.jpg)

**Enjolras 1 - French Flag**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/684867/684867_original.jpg)

**Enjolras 1 - Art Splash**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/685225/685225_original.jpg)

**Grantaire - Art Splash**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/685529/685529_original.jpg)

**Icons**

01 | 02  
---|---  
|   
  
**Divider 1 - Paintbrush in Blue**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/686762/686762_original.gif)

**Divider 2 - Paintbrush in Red**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/687041/687041_original.gif)

I do hope you like the artwork and I hope you will read the story!  
.


End file.
